AMOURSHIPPING: CRUSH DANCE
by TSLunala
Summary: :3 AMOURSHIPPING! 3:


Serena rushed over to see if she had any messages from the Pokemon Showcase,

"Hello, our talented performers! Let me introduce myself If you do not know me, I am Monsieur Pierre! Today, we shall have our second dance party! Once again, you will have to bring a date to our party,"

Serena looked over to Ash and started blushing then looked back to the video.

"This time, there will be a lot of dancing, so get your feet ready!" and the video clicked off the tablet.

Serena looked back at Ash, 'There is no way I can let Miette take Ash this time!" she thought.

"So, you gonna pick a date huh?" asked Ash. He didn't notice when Serena started blushing at him.

"Uh yeah," she replied. She thought about the last time she went to the dance party.

 **First Dance Party**

Finally, it was time to dance with Ash. Serena quickly moved her hand to his but in just one second, SWOOSH. The music turned off and Ash put his hand back to his side.

"Oh, I wish I can dance more." cried Serena, Ash started laughing to himself.

 **Now**

"So, who ya going to pick?" asked Ash curiously. Serena looked back and said, "It's a secret till we get there!" and she ran out the Pokemon Center dragging Ash out. Pikachu started to follow them, "Pika Pi!" he yelled.

 **Team Rockets Corner**

"James, we have to go to the dance party!" yelled Jessie over to James. "Will you be quiet, I'm dressing up!" he screamed back. Jessie moaned and walked out of the storage house they had found and claimed as their base for now.

 **Ash and Serena**

"Hey you know how long Clemont and Bonnie are going to be gone?" asked Serena to Ash. "I don't know, Serena. They said it would take them the whole day to study Squishy with Professor Sycamore," he replied. Serena thought this was a chance to finally pick Ash for her date. This time she wasn't as embarrassed like last time.

Serena was ready to go. Minutes later they finally they arrived at the palace, more glamorous than the first time.

"Pikachuuuu!" said Pikachu surprised at the new look of the palace, Serena was excited as well.

"Well, I see Ash and you are the only ones here, looks like something special happened," Serena looked back and shrieked then she saw Miette behind her. Ash was sitting on a bench waiting for Serena.

"He is taken Miette!" screamed Serena blocking Miette from getting near Ash. Then Miette walked into the palace. Serena sighed and walked over to Ash, "Ash, can you be my date?" she quickly said. Ash looked at her and blushed for a second..

"Sure, why not?" he replied with a smile on his face. Serena was super happy that Ash accepted her date invitation.

As Ash and Serena walked in holding hands, Serena was so happy that her crush wanted to be her date, she was blushing at him.

 **Inside the Palace**

"Hello, thank you for attending today's dance party! My name is Monsieur Pierre, you host!" everyone started clapping at his entrance, "Along with me, I have the Kalos queen, Aria!" everybody screamed and clapped even louder.

Aria entered the room and quickly saw Serena and Ash next to each other, she shot her a fast wink. Serena blushed and kept looking at her dance with Pierre. They were truly amazing to watch, their movement was so smooth that you can barely even hear their footsteps.

Finally, it was time for Serena and Ash to dance.

"I think this time I will know more about dancing!" said Ash to Serena. Miette was in the corner and she winked at Serena. She smiled back at her then continued dancing. Ash sure was getting better at dancing, Serena locked eyes with him. Soon, the spotlight shined on them.

Again, James was dancing terribly with Jessie, "When is this going to end?" he asked. Jessie told him to shut up and try his best. She wanted to steal the spotlight from Ash and Serena dancing.

"Look at the twerp and his date the twerpette! She finally stepped up to ask him," whispered Jessie, "I must say that is a very weird match," replied James. They both kept looking at them to mimic the style of dance they had. 'Soon I will get the spotlight in this show and Aria will have no choice but to give up the name of Kalos queen!' thought Jessie, then she started laughing to herself.

Serena was having a blast at this party, her dream crush might even like her back, if he did then she would be exploding at that point.

Aria quickly tapped Serena on the shoulder and she followed her into a room.

"Looks like you and Ash are pretty good dancers," she said, Serena blushed at that sentence.

"Yeah, I sure guess," she looked back at Aria and said that. "Well, just wanted to check on you since last time." she replied with a smile.

"Well Serena, keep going till your heart gets tired! I can see you two have a future," she replied.

Serena looked back and said, "What do you mean f-future together?" she replied, then soon they were laughing to themselves as Serena walked back.

"A talk with the queen huh?" asked Ash, he put his hand out to grab her. This time Serena wouldn't let the dance end on her. She quickly grabbed his and Ash pulled her right to him. Serena started blushing when he looked down at her with his shining brown eyes. The room darkened as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

This felt better then winning a Princess Key, better than getting the third key, better than getting a new Pokémon, and even better than getting the title of Kalos Queen. It certainly felt better than all of that.

"Ugh, look at the twerp and twerpette dancing together!" whispered Jessie to James, "We saw it minutes ago Jessie," he replied. Meowth shook his head no and kept on eating in the back with Wobbuffet.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone looked at it. Then Clemont and Bonnie showed up all dressed up.

"Clemont, Bonnie, your back!" screamed Ash he quickly ran over to them. Serena blushed for a second and walked over there herself. Bonnie dragged her to where no one can hear them.

"Serena, you can't hide now! I saw you and Ash dancing!" said Bonnie. Serena put on an embarrassed face and they both walked out.

"Ready to continue Serena?" Ash held out his hand and Serena nodded. He pulled her in and grasped on her shoulder and pulled her in even closer.

"This will be a party you'll never forget Serena!" said Ash. In the back watched all the sitting people like Bonnie and Clemont and even Pikachu. They watched as Ash and Serena moved just like Pierre and Aria at the start, but this time even better.

 **Hours Later**

Finally, the dance party was over and Serena walked out of the palace holding Ash's hand. Little did she know Miette watched them the whole time. Now, Serena wasn't embarrassed near Ash, she looked over to him and smiled.

The moon shined brightly in the night as Ash and Serena laid down on the soft grass outside the Pokémon Center. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Today sure was fun Ash," Serena said softly, "It sure was Serena, lets do it sometime again!" he replied. "Why not everyday Ashy?" replied Serena, blushing. "Ashy?" he asked.

Serena started laughing and took Ash's hand, he tightened it and smiled.


End file.
